


What Happened to Them

by MutantNeedEquality (DaughterofNike13)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Use, Scars, Science Experiments, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofNike13/pseuds/MutantNeedEquality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl shows up one day at the school, Evan and Pietro hang out with her and each other. But what if there is more than what meants the eye? Why does this shadow follow the groups of mutants around? Why is Pietro and Evan actually nice to each other? Why do they talk about "The Day"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but don't own nothing but the oc and the plot. It is a little short but what can you do when your excited?

I am out side have I ditch class when something happens. "Tro! Guess who?" I hear from behind me, before spinning around to find the 5'7 tall grey and navy blue haired girl I have know as Ana Maria Consmithe for the last 12 years of my life. I throw my arms around her, bringing her into a big hug. "Ana! What are you doing here?" I asked the girl, who shrugs." Nothing better to do, Tro. Other than hang with my boys." She says, slinging her arm around my neck before she pulls me away to find Ev. "Ana, Ev isn't out of class yet. He has 15 minutes left of class. So, wanna race?" I ask the girl who looks at me and says 4 words: "Bring it on, Tro."


	2. Oh No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own, read all notes, bam what?!

"Ev" prov  
'Why must we take biology?' I ask myself, board out of my mind in the said class. Kurt is snoring behind me and Kitty is trying not to fall asleep. I look outside to see if there is anything interesting out there when I see one of my best friend since kindergarten standing there outside of school stretching. 'How? She supposed to be back in NYC.' I think before raising my hand. "Yes, Evan?" Miss Whatever asked. "Can I use the restroom?" I ask, before she hands me the pass used at the end of the day, a disposable one because in your last class of the day why come back? I pick up my stuff and leave the room, throwing the pass away. I put my stuff in my locker and pack my bag with the books I'll need for the weekend and run of the door with my skateboard. "Ana? Is that really you?" I ask the girl who turns around and nods. I rush up to her, wrapping her up in a hug. She hugs me back before she pulls away. "Tro and I were racing each other. I beat him easily." She says. 'Wait? What? Tro is the fastest person alive. How did she beat him.' I think when Pietro superspeed in."Yes! I won! What!?! How do you keep beating me?!?!" Pietro asked. Ana laughs and looks at her feet. "Something happened with my powers. They grew. Also, I got a new one. I can do this. " Ana says before moving my water in my water bottle out of the bottle and freezes it. Me and Pietro share a glance. "You can have her at the institute but don't make her fight. She is a lover not a fighter. Okay, Ev?" Tro said to me. I nod before leading the way to Scott's car. "I'll take her there when Scott gets here then we go out to hang out? The 5 o'clock showing of Pitch Perfect 2?" I ask Tro who nods. "Meet you there. Ana, I have to go. We'll go see the 5 o'clock showing of Pitch Perfect 2. I'll meet you too there. Bye. See you later." Tro tells Ana before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a bit longer but yeah. Ana name is pronounced like Anna is Frozen. My bestie name is just like the character Ana so that's why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro wears 3/4 sleaves but I changed it to full leaght sleaves. Don't have a beta reader so if you want to do it, talk to me.

Pietro's prov  
'Why Ana? Why her over anyone else?' I asked myself, watching Evan and Ana talk to annoying, best friend stealing Scott Summers and his girlfriend Jean Gray. Now, most of the other merry mutants are okay but Summers and Gray aren't. I hate them both. Kurt is actually funny once you stop fighting them. Kitty is annoying but she has gotten better and stop using 'Like' and 'Totally' so much. Rouge is actually the dirty minded one and loves to make jokes, dirty jokes. It gets me blushing bright, but that's not that hard to do. Ana looks over quick and smiles before turning back to Evan. God, I love those two. I love Ana like a sister and I love Evan. I have a huge crush on Evan but not like anything is going to happen with me and him. Me, Ana, and Evan have been friends since we were in kindergarten.They taught me English and I taught them Slovak. Well me and Wanda did. God, I miss Wanda. Wanda, my twin sister, died at 13, when me, Wanda, Evan, and Ana were kidnapped by someone. We don't know who. Someone just knocked us out and took us. We don't know what happened, just that when we escaped, Wanda was shot and died. Well we know a lot of stuff happened. Let's just say when I became a mutant, I already had some powers up my sleeve. I can control minds, light and I can fly. Well, all of us can. Evan and Ana just have better control over their flight patterns. Evan has flight, his spikey thing, illusion making and control over air. Ana can fly, super fast(I always forgets that), cotrols electronic charges and water, apparently. I don't know how does Ana have the x gene but she does apparently.   
"Pietro! What are you doing just standing there?" Todd says as he hops over to me with Lance, Freddy and Kitty.   
"What's up, quicky? A girl wasn't happy when you got done?" Lance asked, joking around. I may flirt with every girl in school but I'm a virgin and gay. I'll flirt with girls that are feeling depressed because knowing someone cares enough to flirt with you to help you does help you.  
"Shut it, Lance. Your just upset because Kitty won't open her legs for you." I say to him as him and Kitty blushes bright red.  
I understand depression. There is a reason I wear long sleeves year round. I got depressed after Wanda died, suicidal even. I just wanted to give up. I took a knife and cut up my wrists. I did it for a year before Evan and Ana found out. They talked to the school and the school sent me to a hospital till I was "cured". I haven't done it for a long time but I don't like to show my scars.   
" Yo! Pietro! You keep zoning out. Something wrong?" Todd asked, his face showing concern.   
"Yeah. Just that my friend wants me to come and visit. Thinking about if I want to or not." I lied before I zoomed off. I ran home and change shirts. Instead of my normal brown long sleeve shirt, I pull on a black tank top, a sliver hoodie. I change my belt to black and change into a black pair of running shoes. I grab some money from my hiding spot and head out. Homework can wait for later. I run to the park and just relaxed looking at the water. At 4:30 I rush to the movie theater to meet up with Ana and Evan. Wonder what happen at the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy and I have a little one shot I'm working on for Age of Ultron. I'm also working on what is happening with Evan and Ana during this chapter! Bye, love you!!


End file.
